


Stupid Boys

by samalexander



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nakia and Zoe know Kamala is Ms. Marvel ok, how to tag I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalexander/pseuds/samalexander
Summary: Kamala tries to prove to her home friends that her partners, Spider-man and Nova, do not like her and that they are all just friends. Of course, she fails and ends up never hearing the end of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that one scene in The Raven Boys, Chapter 32. 
> 
> Also, in case you didn't read the tags, Nakia and Zoe know Kamala is Ms. Marvel! Additionally, this takes place after the events of Civil War II (because I needed to add Scott lol) and I know that it is implied that SPOILERS! Tony died but here he is alive ok. Hope you all enjoy this rushed, unedited fic! <3

            Another day in New Jersey, another exciting day in the life of Kamala Khan. She had just ended school and was walking back home with Nakia and Zoe. Bruno on the other hand decided to stay after hours in the school laboratory. Too tired to stay with him and too tired to ask otherwise, all Kamala wanted to do was to catch up on some hours of sleep before another crime scene called her.

            “Hey, I asked you something.” said Nakia, nudging Kamala.

            “Huh whu-?” replied the teen superhero. Before her friend could repeat herself, Kamala felt herself yawn.

            “You look like my mom whenever she wakes up for her early morning yoga session.” said Zoe, chuckling.“Maybe you should start sleeping in some more?”

            Nakia smirked. “She can’t, remember? She’s too busy running off with her superhero boyfriends late at night.” she teased.

            Kamala’s attention became alert and was now focused on her best friend. She narrowed her eyes at her. “They are _not_ my boyfriends. Not like that. I told you.” she snapped.

            Unfazed by Kamala’s snap, Nakia chuckled. “I know, I know, squishy.” she replied, pecking Kamala on the cheek and putting her arm around her. “I was only teasing.”

            “Oh but they could be your boyfriends.” added Zoe in a sing-song tone.

            Kamala raised her eyebrow at her. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

            “Oh come on. You can’t tell me you’re blind to the way those boys swoon at you.”

            Kamala couldn’t tell them that she was blind to the fact, because she wasn’t. She noticed how even the slightest touch would send Sam flinching, or how Miles was about to give her flowers during Valentine’s Day. Thank Allah he failed ultimately. She saw them at the back of his hands and although she instantly assumed they were for her, she wanted to think otherwise. It didn’t help that even Tony started to drop hints on how huge the boys’ crushes on her were. It was much too embarrassing.

            “The-They do not!” Kamala said, stomping her foot on the ground. She hated how obvious it was every time she was fumbling to cover up something. “You’re just imagining things. Can we please just continue-“

            “Hey, hey! Marvel! Over here!”

            Kamala froze mid-sentence. Boy, did she wish those words weren’t directed at her. However reasoning that they weren’t wouldn’t have made any sense if the person calling hadn’t said _Marvel._ The world just had to decide it was the perfect time for one of her so-called boyfriends to arrive on the scene. She didn’t want to turn back instantly but the smirks her friends were giving her made her choose otherwise. Slowly, she looked back at the red and black-clad superteen, whose hand was still hanging onto a web perched on top of a skyscraper.

            “Hello.” waved Miles.

            He was as awkward as ever, and the mask covering his entire face didn’t help. Kamala didn’t know who to feel sorry for first, him or herself. She stomped over to him.

“What are you doing here!” she screamed quietly.

            “Uhh....” mumbled Miles. “Sam’s calling us to head to the usual meet-up place. Didn’t you get our texts?”

            Kamala took her phone out which just so happened to read the words _DEAD_ in bright red colours. Given her situation, she took she had the right to face palm herself in front of all her friends.

            “Yeah....okay. Need a lift?”

            “Spidey, I’m in civilian clothes! And my friends are right th-“

            “But they know you’re Ms. Marvel!”

            “Okay, not the point.” Not wanting to admit it, she too didn’t know what was the point.

            “It’s just right around the corner. And I’m fast!” Miles practically pleaded. “Nobody will recognize you.”

            She groaned in frustration. She was way too tired to argue with him. His hand was reaching out to her and she knew it was a faster travel time. But her thoughts kept going back to her friends, who were standing right behind her, probably saying _I told you so_ statements. Kamala probably could have let down her pride at this moment but she decided otherwise.

            “Do you see what’s behind me?” she whispered. “I can’t even look. You have to do this for me, Webs.”

            Miles looked back to the two girls behind Kamala. Surprisingly, he found that they were both grinning at him. He instantly turn back to face Kamala whose face screamed desperation. He recognized this exact scene. God knows how many times Ganke’s grinned at him while Miles tried to pick up somebody. He shuddered.

            “Okay, okay, fine,” replied Miles. “How about you slap away my hand while screaming at me to run off. Because you’re a strong, independent woman who can go to her own meetings on her own two feet.”

            Kamala fought the urge to smile. “I’m not going to slap you! And I’m not that dramatic.”

            “Life’s dramatic. I didn’t take a full year in drama club for nothing.” Miles grinned. Composing himself, he coughed and stood up straight. Kamala couldn’t help but giggle this time. He faked a flinch. “Geez, woman! I was just trying to help!”

            Kamala then decided to slap his hand, harder than she should have. “Then go!” she screamed, trying her best not to burst in laughter. “I don’t need you and I certainly don’t need your web-slinging!”

            “FINE!” he screamed back. Miles turned to place both hands on the web and let it fly him to where she knew was their meet-up spot. Kamala let herself smile again before putting on her next act. She faced her friends.

            “Well, that was a little harsh.” Nakia said, although she was smiling.

            “See?” Kamala said, crossing her arms in triumph. “My friends don’t swoon around me or-“

            Kamala had yet again to finish her sentence before she heard a familiar engine rumble. More specifically, the engine of a rocket. _Please no-_

            “Ms. Marvel! What are you waiting for! We need to head there NOW!”

            To say she was tired would be an understatement. Kamala Khan was so, so, so exhausted. Too exhausted to even think, she instantly turned back to who she knew would be the human rocket himself. Hands on his hips, Sam had an impatient frown on his face.

            “I texted you like, twenty minutes ago! Scott called me on an emergency and we need to talk about it ASAP.”

Surprised, she replied, “ _Scott_ called you?”

            “I know, yes, I know. Can we go now?” Sam asked as he offered out his hand to her. It went quiet for a while. Soon, the only noise that filled the air was Sam’s rocket engine running and Nakia and Zoe’s quiet laughs threatening to turn into full blown guffaws. Finally, Kamala sighed and took his hand.

            “Stupid boys.”

           

           

           

 


End file.
